Deep Space Nine and Three Quarters
by Half-Finished Fics
Summary: The barrier at Kings Cross station has been tampered with again, so instead of sending Harry, Ron, and Hermione to platform 9 3/4, it sends them to Deep Space Nine! Is this Dobby's doing? or someone else?   mild swearing by Ron, no slash. CH 4 UP!
1. King's Cross

Deep Space 9 3/4

**hello, sorry about the shortness of the chapter, this is my first fanfic and i dont quite know where i'm going with this yet, will try to update on a regular basis :) anyway, please enjoy! and dont forget to leave a review, i wecome any feeback/suggestions**

"come on! we're going to miss the train!" Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sped through Kings Cross station. There had been a ridiculus amount of traffic on their way there, and the Weasley car had almost gotten hit by a truck. They looked like any other group of teenagers in a hurry, except for the owls. Hedwig shreed with distaste inside her bouncing cage, attracting strange looks from the Muggles, who started wispering about animal cruelty. "it's okay, we're almost there." Harry spoke soothingly to the large Snowy, stuffing a treat inside her beak before she had the chance to get another sound out of it.

they finally came to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, turning their trolleys to face it.

"what is it, mate?" asked Ron, seeing Harry's hesitation.

"it's nothing." His friend replied.

"What's wrong Harry? I know its SOMETHING." Said Hermione.

"well, it's Dobby." Admitted Harry.

"Dobby? What happened to him?" asked Hermione with concern, she loved house elves.

"nothing's wrong with him, it's just, well, he doesn't want me going back to Hogwarts."

"that sounds familiar." Said Ron, "hasn't he figured out yet that every time he tries to save your life he almost kills you?"

"apparently not." Said Harry, Shrugging. "it doesn't bother me, I just don't want to run into a brick wall again."

Ron winced at the memory of the time Dobby had sealed the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, he walked over to the wall, and put his hand on it, then through it. "doesn't look very solid to me, mate." He pushed his trolley through it, and vanished.

"come on, Harry." Called Hermione as she too ran for the barrier.

Harry paused for a fraction of a second, then tightened his grip on the trolley and ran through the barrier.

"Bloody blasted useless transporter…" Chief Miles O'Brien had been working on the transporter for over three hours, and was wondering if shooting it, or threatening to shoot it would help. He had tried kicking it, it had worked once before, but this time it had only sent him to the infirmiry with a broken toe. He didn't mind, it was an excuse to see his friend Dr. Julian Bashir again, and to get away from the transporter before he went insane. "I don't see why the wormhole acting up should affect the thing!" he ranted on.

"I do, would you like me to go into the equations?"

"no thanks."

Bashir fineshed healing the toe. "you'll live. my prescription is not to go around kicking technology."

"very funny"

just then, Captain Benjamin Sisko's voice cam in over the comm. "Chief, we need those transporters online."

"yes Captian." Replied O'Brien, as he hopped down from his seat on the medical bed and made his way back to the transporter.

"Aliamo tonight?" asked Bashir.

O'Brien shook his head, "I didn't make a reservation with Quark, I didn't know how long it would take to fix the Transporter."

"okay then." Said Bashir as he turned back to some kind of study he had been reading.

O'Brien stomped back to where he had been working, and continued to try to find some way to compensate for the interference from the wormhole.

After about another hour, he thought he finally had it. he put the transporter online and went to find a test cylender to see if it would work. But he didn't need to, as just then three teens with carts materialized on the pad, running at full tilt. Ron managed to regain control of his cart and watched O'Brien yelp as Harry Hermione slammed into him.

Ron looked around with a confused expression. "where the bloody hell are we?" me muttered.

Hermione detatched herself from the wreckage and also looked around. "This isn't Platform 9 3/4" she whispered.

They both looked at Harry, who stared back at them, as they all thought and said the same thing at the same time.

"Dobby."


	2. Dobby, Dabo, and staff meetings

**hello all! sorry for the long wait, i got some new story ideas and jumped on them. its a nasty habit of mine, often leaving stories half finished, but your reviews have motivated me to keep writing this! no idea where im going plot-wise, just making up a rollercoaster as i ride it, i'll do my best to make it interesting and fun ;)**

**- "Irene"**

"Dabo?" asked O'Brien.

"no, Dobby." Corrected Harry.

"whats a Dobby?"

"a House Elf."

"a what?" asked a Vulcan testily from across the room.

"a House Elf."

"Who's an elf?"

"Dobby."

"Dabo?"

"alright, enough of this." Said O'Brien, annoyed. "what are you doing here?"

"we don't know exactly," said Harry. "we were just trying to get to platform 9 3/4"

"9 3/4? What are you talking about? This is Deep Space Nine."

"Deep what Nine?" asked Ron.

Hermione stared at O'Brien, "forgive me if I'm wrong, but do you mean to say this is a spaceship?"

"space station actually, what's so odd about that?"

she looked at him closer, "you ARE human?"

" 'course, though some of us aren't." he nodded towards the miffed looking Vulcan.

"what's wrong with that bloke's ears, anyway?" Ron asked Harry (not bothering to lower his voice), only just noticing.

"there is nothing wrong with them, they are within normal parameters of my species. Luckily for you, my philosophy prevents me from making a retort." Said the Vulcan, packing up his tools and stalking away.

"edgy fellow, isn't he?" said an offended Ron.

"probably the talk of Elves, they consider it racist. the whole logical lot of them lock themselves in their quarters for practically the whole month of December when not on duty." Said O'Brien casually, "name's O'Brien by the way, Miles O'Brien."

"Harry, Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Mr. Potter," Miles shook Harry's hand, "you wouldn't mind if we had a little talk? Find out exactly what happened?"

Harry shook his head, indicating he didn't mind. Miles tapped his comm. Badge, "Chief O'Brien to Captain Sisko."

"what is it, Chief?"

"well, the transporter works."

"Very good Chief, anything else."

"yes Captain, I accidentally managed to beam aboard three kids dressed in early 21st century clothes asking about some place called 'Platform 9 3/4' with no idea how they ended up here."

"actually, we think we do." Said Hermione.

"right, meet me in the briefing room in 10 minutes." Said the Captain, "Sisko out."

"come on, lets figure out whats going on." O'Brien beckoned the three teens to follow him.

as he trailed behind the Chief, Harry took in every part of the station. It was stranger than Hogwarts, otherworldly achitechture, odd humanoid creatures everywhere.

Finally, they followed the Chief into a room of people sitting at a table. As the doors closed automatically behind them, a man in a red uniform who seemed to be Mr. Sisko motioned for them to take a seat. Ron and Hermione shied away from an intimidating looking man with pronounced ridges on his forehead, leaving the seat next to him open, and forcing Harry to sit next to him. the man fixed Harry with a fierce glare, then snapped his head back towards the Captain again. he had a funny smell about him, which, as Harry soon realized, smelled like prune juice.  
>The person whom Hermione sat next to, (a young woman with spots running down the sides of her face) gave her a kind smile and squeezed her hand. Ron sat between his two friends.<p>

Sisko raised his eyebrows, folded his hands and looked at O'Brien. "would you care to begin?"

The Chief of Operations told everything he knew, transporter calculations, wormhole fluctuations, right up until he got run over with a trolley (although he skipped over that particular incident).

The Captain nodded, then looked over at the three Hogwarts students.

Harry opened his mouth, but Hermione cut across him, "we were just at Kings Cross station, we were late for our train. We lost control of the trolleys and ran into a wall. The next thing we knew, we were here."

Ron raised an eyebrow at her, but Hermione fixed with a stare to rival 'Prune Juice Man'.

"a train? There aren't any trains in the 24th century, people typically beam to places." Said a man in a blue uniform, Dr. Bashir, sitting next to O'Brien. "unless…" he turned to the young trio "what year is it?"

Hermione told them what year it was (for them, anyway), and the Doctor's head turned to the captain.

Sisko sighed, and, looking at the three teens, said, "it seems, you've jumped almost three hundred years into the future. I know this may be hard to accept, but know, we will do anything we can to return you home."

A woman on Sisko's right then spoke up, "Captain,"

"yes Major?"

"if we send them back, to what extent would they change the timeline?"

he turned and answered her honestly, "I don't know."

just then, the bat-faced bartender Quark burst into the room, "Odo, I want you to arrest these three Cardassian Voles, they've stolen all my latinum!"

"Quark, I don't have time for your little games." Said the annoyed Constable.

"I'm serious Odo, they stole it, check their pockets! You'll see!"

Odo looked over to Sisko, who nodded as the constable then walked over to Harry. "I must ask you to turn out your pockets." He said, almost apologetically.

Harry shrugged, put his hand in his jeans pocket, and felt his stomach drop as he felt a large chunk of metal inside. He didn't know what latinum was, but, from the shocked expressions of those around the table as he pulled it out, and the smug face of Quark, that the large gold bar in his hand was probably it.


	3. MORE WIZARDS!

**hello all! sorry for the extremely long wait, i haven't forgotten this thing, and i intend to continue updating it. it's just been a little difficult since school started to find the time, plus sometimes i'm lazy, and prefer using free time to poke around pointlessly on the internet than continue writing a story on a 'stuck point'.  
><strong>**nevertheless, i have not forgotten (same goes for my other fanfics)**** but i must warn you, i have NO idea where this is going, i'm pretty much making it up as i go along, and may come up with some plot developments that contradict previous chapters. if you find those, let me know! i'll fix it to the best of my ability.  
><strong>**aaaaaaaaaanyway, i'll stop rambling. really. i will. right after i tell you to please leave a review, even if you dont have an account. i know you're reading this, i have story stats to prove it. okay. i'm done now.  
><strong>**-"Irene"  
><strong>

The disoriented teens paced up and down the holding cell. Everyone had been reluctant to arrest them, but Quark was pressing charges.

Harry sighed as he sat down on the bench. Nothing made any sense. He looked hopefully at Hermione, who always seemed to have the right answer. But she looked just as baffled as the other two, the only difference was Harry could practically hear her brain whirring as it tried to figure everything out. But Harry wasn't able to figure out what was going on, not when he could barely register what had just happened. He had seen a lot of strange things in his time, but none seemed so strange as this. Everything else had, in its own weird way, made sense somehow, it fit in his world, his crazy, wacky, upside-down magical world. But this world seemed so foreign, like he didn't belong there. Or could ever belong there.

He was brought out of his musings rather abruptly at the sound of a loud CRACK!

Harry startled, Ron jumped three feet, and Hermione wasn't even phased as the tiny, bat-eared creature appeared out of nowhere on the floor of the holding cell.

It turned to Harry and bowed, "Harry Potter." He said.

Hermione came back to the real world at the sound of the elf's voice. "Dobby?" she asked.

"Yep." Said Ron.

Harry sighed as he stared at the elf. "Let me guess, I was in mortal danger so I couldn't go back to Hogwarts so you messed with the barrier again."

Dobby shook his head vigorously, so his overlarge ears kept smacking him in the face, "not at all Harry Potter! Dobby wanted Harry Potter to go to school, he just didn't want him taking the train. Dobby didn't want Harry Potter to get trapped here, so Dobby tried to disable the Wheezy car with a truck!"

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "you were the maniac who tried to run us over?" he asked.

"Dobby wasn't trying to run Harry Potter over, he was just trying to make him miss the train."

Harry rolled his eyes, "you could have just TOLD us, Dobby, instead of almost killing us. We could have taken a Portkey or something instead."

Dobby shrugged, "Harry Potter sometimes doesn't listen to Dobby, so Dobby thought he would take matters into his own hands."

"Oh, Dobby." Hermione turned and looked accusingly at Harry, who raised his hands defensively.

"So, where are we, anyway?" Ron asked.

"Deep Space Nine, strange place, far in the future, not for wizards."

"We know." said Harry, "So how did we end up here?"

Dobby shrugged, "Dobby knows very little, but Dobby knows that there are bad wizards who are going to try to take over this place."

"So they bring the person most likely to stop them?" Harry asked, confused.

"Dobby doesn't know why they brought Harry Potter, but he does know that it will be very unpleasant."

"Just what you need, Harry! More pain!" said Ron, jokingly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Replied Harry.

"You mentioned this place wasn't for wizards. Do they know about magic here?" questioned Hermione.

Dobby shook his head again. "All Muggles." He said.

Ron reached out and touched the force field. "Dad would love all this tick-no-leggy."

"Technology." Corrected Hermione.

"Whatever."

Hermione continued to think. "Are there still wizards in this century?" she asked.

"Dobby doesn't know." said the elf, looking over his shoulder. He stiffened at the sound of footsteps. "The shape-shifter is coming back. Dobby must go!" he snapped his fingers, and disappeared with a loud CRACK.

"Well, that helped, we learned LOADS." Said Ron, sarcastically.

"We do know one thing," said Harry, "we aren't supposed to be here."

The doors in Odo's office opened, and the Chief of security stepped through. Dobby had mentioned a shape-shifter, was Odo some kind of animagus, or changeling? It would explain his face, anyway.

Harry glimpsed something reddish-orange just behind the Constable, and jumped when he realized what it was.

It was Fred (or George, he couldn't quite tell) Weasley's hair.

And not just Fred (or George), but George (or Fred), and Ginny, and Bill, and Charlie, and Percy, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley also.

The Weasley family ran over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione stood.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"We honestly have no idea." Said Mr. Weasley. He reached out and bumped into the force field. "Amazing stuff, these muggles have." He tapped the force field again, "imagine, a shield made out of ecceltricity!" he exclaimed, delighted.

"Make way, make way." Odo pushed his way through the middle of the Redhead Sea, tapped the control panel next to their cell, and the force field dropped.

"I thought we were under arrest?" said Ron.

"Your mother had a few…words…with Quark." Said Odo. Was he smirking?

"Yeah, old bat-face is still hiding under his bar!" laughed George (or Fred).

"O'Brien to security."

Odo answered the comm. "security here."

"We've got another one."

The Constable strode out the door, with the cluster of wizards in his wake, they stepped out onto the promenade, and Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was.

An old man wearing long, flowing robes stood in the middle of the walkway. A perplexed yet good-natured expression on his face. With long hair and beard that could have tucked into his belt, half-moon spectacles and crooked nose, he was the classic model of a wizard, a standard Merlin.

He stepped forwards, gave a sweeping gaze at his surroundings and said "good morning!" as though talking to an old friend. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, may I ask how I got here?"


	4. Descendants

**hello all! yes, my updates are rather erratic, i'm sorry. but good news is, you have another chapter! :D this little plot twist c****ame to me about thirty seconds after updating the last chapter, i hope this is an okay direction for the story to go. i thought if i went this route, i could then have a pre-established parallel universe i could keep writing about in different fics. yeah, sorry about the one guy's name, it was something i kind of made up on the spot, if you have any better suggestions, i welcome them with open arms! either way, i hope you enjoy (and reveiw!)**

A young Bajoran stood a reasonable distance from the newly arrived young wizards, so as not to attract attention, but to still know what was going on.

He swallowed. This was worse than he thought.

Harry Potter; A name that had been lectured at him for History of Magic class (would that ghost ever retire?) so long ago, a name now so far back in history it had become legend. Part of a culture.

It sent chills down his spine to think of history being turned upside-down like that. especially because of his family history.

He reached into his pocket and fingered the long, slender piece of wood that channeled his power, gripping it, he casually slid down the promenade, through several corridors, until he came to an airlock. Airlock 3, to be exact.

He pulled out his wand and traced the intricate Cardassian architecture, hiding it up his sleeve so it only looked like he was running his hand over the wall. When he had finished, he waited until there was no one in the corridor, and then walked briskly through the closed airlock doors.

He looked around, still no one. _"Finite incantatom." _He whispered, pointing the wand to his head. After the brief sensation of water being splashed on his face, he reached up and felt his nose. No ridges.

He reached up and removed the earring as well, then headed for the promenade. Or at least it's counterpart, anyway.

He ran into several more Bajorans, some Cardassians, humans, Klingons, Ferengi, looking for someone in particular.

The only thing was, he didn't know what she would look like today, or even if she had decided to remain a she.

He had just about given up his search, when he spotted a rather fluffy Golden Retriever sleeping in front of one of the fires that connected them to the Floo Network.

He walked over to it, "hello Ital."

The dog stood up with surprising speed, as though it weren't really asleep. Its front paws lifted off of the ground as though about to jump, but instead of jumping, the paws morphed into hands and feet, a canine face into a human one.

The next moment, a young woman stood in front of him, her crisp blue eyes surveying him. "Do I detect bad news?" she asked.

"Its… well... come with me…" he gestured her to follow him,

"Harry Potter." she whispered in disbelief, as they strode along unoccupied corridors several minutes later. "And Ron and Hermione."

"Why they're here, I have no idea. But the timeline as we know it could be thrown into total chaos."

Ital shuddered at the word 'chaos'. There was only one other person within a hundred light-years who was as OCD as she was. "How is my brother?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine. He's even got a girlfriend."

"Nerys?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well FINALLY."

"You should go see him."

"He wont remember me. That's what a memory charm is supposed to do, right?"

"You don't have to go as yourself –whatever that is-, just go as some random Bajoran. Besides, if the timeline situation gets any worse, we'll need somebody with your abilities. Come on Ital."

She fidgeted, tapped her wand against her thigh, sighed, threw her hands up and said, "You win, James Tiberius Albus Harry Potter."

He snorted, "one epic name, huh? I wish it were simpler."

"How about 'Unknown Sample'? Because I'm willing to trade."

Both snickered for a moment, then Ital said, "we should report this to the Intergalactic Ministry of Magic."

"I did, no response. You'd think we'd be key here, Deep Space Nine and Three Quarters."

"Should we take things into our own hands?"

"Not yet, not until we find out more. I'll have someone on their side keep an eye out."

"Garak?"

"Garak."

Ital shook her head, "Cardassians are far too complicated. How he found out about us I'll never know."

"He does keep a secret well. Besides, he lies so much that even if it did slip out, nobody would trust him."

"-Harrumph- good point. Well then." She concentrated for a moment, then a second later, a completely different person stood before James Potter. A young Bajoran girl. She pulled her wand out of her pocket, turned it in her hand, and said, "Kelpie hair. Considered to be an inferior wand core compared to most others, and yet… we understand each other…" she bent the wand, twisted it, and pushed the ends together, shushing it as if it were a nervous horse. The now misshapen wand quivered slightly, then obligingly turned into an elegant pin, which Ital then stuck in her shirt.

James's eyebrows shot up. "Ever consider teaching Transfiguration?"

"Sure, I'll teach you how to become an Animagus."

"I apologize for interrupting your very FASCINATING conversation, but I'm afraid I must inform you that another wizard has shown up. Dumble-something. More are arriving every moment and they are running rampant all over the station. If we aren't careful, the Statute of Secrecy will not only be broken, it will be OBLITERATED." Said a calm, bouncing voice just behind them.

James and Ital both whipped around. "GARAK!" they screamed in unison.


End file.
